


难言之隐

by Anohitonobara



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anohitonobara/pseuds/Anohitonobara
Summary: 布鲁斯·韦恩有一个——或许你已经不惊讶了——难以拿得上台面来的爱好。





	难言之隐

**Author's Note:**

> 终于有机会搞完了之前的脑洞，第一章稍微满足一下想要日本蝙的脑洞。  
> BDSM预警，预定超蝙，NC-17，BvS背景。长度不定，可能坑。  
> 每章很短。

\- 01

 

布鲁斯·韦恩有一个——或许你已经不惊讶了——难以拿得上台面来的爱好。

 

不是作为花花公子的那个，也不是作为城市义警的那个，只是作为他自己，一个难以开口却如影随行的癖好。

 

在数不清的白天或者晚上，他独自一人，在他随便哪个城市的房产里，推开卧室里隐蔽的储藏室门，屋里的灯光早就被换成了暗色，落在黑色的地毯上显得模糊而暧昧，正对着门口的那面墙是一整排架子，小束光打在上面，锁链和皮革，金属和塑料被照得发亮。合上门后，背面的墙壁是一整面镜子，方便布鲁斯在准备的时候看到自己的样子。两侧的墙面上有一两个凸出的把手，头顶有可悬挂的横栏。个别房间会有窗户和厚重的窗帘，权当他给自己的小惊喜。

 

布鲁斯从来没和任何人说起过这间屋子，连阿尔弗雷德也没说过，虽然他怀疑这瞒不住他智慧过人的管家。这间屋子即使对于花花公子来说，也太过了一点，公众所知道的布鲁斯·韦恩应该只是个疯狂酗酒的无脑继承人，一个享乐主义者，绝不可能是受虐狂。

 

他的日程总是排的很满，白天的城市需要她的哥谭宝贝，夜晚又召唤她的守护者，他经常在晚宴上匆匆带回几个姑娘，有时会让她们度过一个美好的夜晚，有时会找借口打发她们回家，更常见的是以他的名义组织一个派对，然后从头至尾缺席。之后他会奔赴他的使命，照例夜巡。

 

但这些年他渐渐对扮演花花公子这件事有点力不从心。

 

对于上流社会来说，鲜美的肉体从来不是稀有，腰身舒展的女孩来来往往比货币交换还要勤快，若是说年轻的布鲁西宝贝还能应付的过来，随着岁月的增长他身上戾气愈重，扮成个酒鬼反而更轻松。于是跟他回去的人也越来越少了，他也乐得轻松，偶尔一醉方休。

 

那些他没有醉的夜晚，清醒地带着一身的伤疤，甚至是夜巡之后，他会走进这间屋，追逐着还未消退的肾上腺素或者突如其来的情欲浪潮。

 

他走到那排架子前面，取下一套束具，还有连着细棒的金属环，一串跳蛋或者一只假阳具。他走到屋子中间，在地毯上跪下来，为自己的脚和大腿戴上皮革的束缚，被链子或者铁棒连在一起，然后开始抚弄已经半硬的阴茎，直到它颤抖地流出水，便把金属环套上去，并仔细地将细棒塞入马眼。他拨弄了一会露出龟头外的链子，把金属环推到底，就不再看颤抖着流水的阴茎一眼，转而把双手负在背后，挤一点润滑剂扩张自己，等扩张到三个手指的时候，把第一颗跳蛋塞进去，遥控器调到一档。

 

在渐入佳境的时候，他抽出手来用麻绳把手腕捆起来，将将能够到臀缝。一颗小小的跳蛋难以满足，他下意识地收缩肠壁，跳蛋就往深处挤，当第二颗震动着贴上穴口时，他长长地呼出一口气将它推进去，开启了二档。他就着更剧烈的震动往里推，在路过前列腺的时候让他浑身抖了一下，马眼里的细棒被细链拽了一下，惹出一声呻吟，于是他狠下心把第三颗也推进去，遥控器拨到了随机档。三个小东西不再是一成不变的震动，橡胶表面底下开始出现不规则的凸起，震动着挤压肠壁，或者突然袭击。

 

布鲁斯此时会向后仰去，身体弯折成近乎平躺的姿势，膝盖完全折起来了，他把头扭过去贴在地毯上，发出压抑的哼声，感受着后穴的运动，却无法射精。阴茎高高翘起来，因为金属环和细棒涨成紫红色，前液顺着细棒的边缘仍然流出来，柱身变得很湿，却无法高潮。每到即将射精的时候，那种濒临崩溃的快感会持续许久，等它终于消退的时候他喘息得如同差点窒息。他挨过几次漫长而折磨的高潮抑制，甚至体会了一次前列腺高潮，但留给他自由支配的时间并不多，而这副身体也快到极限，他挣脱了手上的绑绳，狼狈地去够金属环，尽可能小心地把细棒抽出来扔在一边，阴茎立刻流出了更多液体。他自暴自弃地操自己的拳头，直到积累了几回合的精液一股股喷出来，他握紧拳头让它们流尽，躺在地上喘息。

 

高潮的余韵过后后穴里的跳蛋就显得很折磨，他毫无耐心地将一串直接拉出来，又呻吟着解开脚上的束缚。如果幸运的话，他大概还有两三个小时可睡。

 

布鲁斯明白这种生活方式并不健康，他的酗酒不是伪装，更加暴躁的行事方式也绝非偶然，他理解阿尔弗雷德的担心，但对自己而言，他对改变无能为力。

 

不过就如同他二十年的经验一样，上帝对实现布鲁斯的预想并没什么兴趣。上帝喜欢创造奇迹，而这次的奇迹令布鲁斯感到敲击灵魂般的战栗。

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
